


Gibbs' gun

by bandnerd_1395



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, hint of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds an old gun down in his dad's basement. He's not sure where it came from until he picks it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs' gun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, I wrote this for fun and not for profit. Please enjoy.

Gibbs looked through different photos of his dad and grandpa. His dad had just passed and now he was left with all of what his dad had given him, which was pretty much everything. He felt tears start to well up so he left the room and walked into his dad’s gun room, or as his dad liked to call it his arsenal protection agency. He chuckled at the thought of that. He saw all of his dad’s guns, and one that was sitting on the wall he didn’t recognize it at all.

_It sits above the mantel on a couple rusty nails_

_It ain't worth a lot of money and it damn sure ain't for sale_

_The good Lord only knows all the stories it could tell_

_My Granddaddy's gun_

He then thought back to some of the photos and remembered seeing this particular gun. It was his grandfather’s gun. Why hadn’t his dad ever showed him this gun? Then he remembered that his dad didn’t want him to be around his guns. He smiled at the thought of his dad yelling the day he came home and told him that he had joined the Marines to be a sniper.

~~Flashback~~

“What! How could you join to be a sniper? You could have done anything why choose to endanger your life?” his dad snapped at him.

“But dad this is a good thing, I’ll be serving my country.” A young 18 year old Gibbs pleaded hoping his dad would come around.

“Well just…be careful.” He said and gave him a small smile.

“I promise.”

Gibbs’ father would never admit it to his son but he was proud of him being brave enough to serve his country.

~~End of flashback~~

Gibbs was nearly balling like a baby at the memory he just had. He walked over to the gun and wanted to reach out and hold it, but wondered if he should.

_He bought it new out of the Sears and Roebuck catalog_

_And it shot a many shells over the back of an old bird dog_

_It backed a burglar down when grandma took the safety off_

_Granddaddy's gun._

As he was about to grab it he noticed a note that said Jethro on it. He picked it up and read:

“Dear son,

If you’re reading this note then I am no longer with you. I want you to know all about this gun up on the wall. This gun was your grandpa’s prized possession, even though I told him that it wasn’t that good of a gun, he insisted that it was, so we let him be. But the gun was passed on to me, and even though I told you not to be around my guns I want you to have this, it would be what your grandpa would want. I know you never knew him, but he held you when you young and loved you so much. He specifically told me then and there that his gun would be yours when you were old enough. The bullets are under the counter in my shop…just be careful, son.

Love,

Your father.”

Gibbs was nearly in tears when he had finished reading the note. His grandpa wanted him to have the gun. From the stories of his grandpa he wasn’t one for giving up his things, and this made Gibbs just burst out crying. He wished he knew his grandpa, so now he can thank him.

_It's just an old double-barrel twelve_

_The stock is cracked and it kicks like hell_

_It wouldn't mean what means to me to no one_

_I can still hear his voice when I put it to my shoulder,_

_"A gun's like a woman, son, it's all how you hold her."_

_He taught me a whole lot more than how to hunt_

_And one of these days I'll pass it on to my grandson_

_My Granddaddy's gun_

_He handed it to me on the day I turned thirteen_

_With a half-shot box of shells and a kit to keep it clean_

_I keep a picture in the case of that sweet old man and me_

_Granddaddy's gun_

As Gibbs thought about his grandpa more and more he then realized his legendary gun would be handed to no one, he had no son, or daughter…at least he did at one point…but no, not anymore. Gibbs turned away from the gun for a moment, who would he give his granddaddy’s gun to? He had no family that he could trust. He picked it up from the wall and held it in his hands then it hit him, he did hold this gun… it was when he was about 12 or 13 that his dad taught him how to use it just in case. This made Gibbs tear up a little, he forgot about it because that was the day his dad told him his granddaddy had passed away. He thought about for a moment, he didn’t know his grandpa, but that was the day he told him his grandpa passed away, even though he passed when he was young.

_It's just an old double-barrel twelve_

_The stock is cracked and it kicks like hell_

_It wouldn't mean what means to me to no one_

_I can still hear his voice when I put it to my shoulder,_

_"A gun's like a woman, son, it's all how you hold her."_

_He taught me a whole lot more than how to hunt_

_And one of these days I'll pass it on to my grandson_

_My Granddaddy's gun_

_There's a long beard hanging on the living room wall_

_That I got with a box call_

_And Granddaddy's gun_

_There's a shot up stop sign on forty nine_

_That me and Billy Joe shot up one night_

_With Granddaddy's gun_

_It sits above the mantel on a couple rusty nails_

_It ain't worth a lot of money and it damn sure ain't for sale_

He took the gun out of the house and was thinking about who he could give it to, he was never going to sell it, so he decided to give it to the next best person. Abby. She loved guns just about as much as he did, maybe he could give it to her. He loves Abby, if only she knew how much.

 


End file.
